


Искушение

by Cergart



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Каждую ночь Саре снился один и тот же сон: она бежала по длинным пыльным каменным коридорам Лабиринта, стирая босые ноги в кровь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470078) by [Zilentdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/pseuds/Zilentdreamer). 



> бета - Серый кардинал 8

Сара бежала по длинным пыльным каменным коридорам Лабиринта, стирая босые ноги в кровь. В предыдущих снах все было по-другому: она была лишь призраком, без чувства времени и пространства. Но в этой грезе каждый миг был настолько живым и ярким, что трудно было провести четкую грань между сном и явью. Это волновало. И пугало.  
  
Вдалеке забрезжил свет, но как бы быстро она не бежала, ей так и не удалось достичь выхода. Сара не знала, что заставляло ее плутать по извилистым, постоянно перестраивающимися изгибами Лабиринта, сотканными из грез и магии; единственное, в чем она была уверена — ей нельзя останавливаться.  
  
Каждую ночь Саре снился один и тот же сон.  
  
Внезапно по телу пробежала дрожь. Сара напряглась, узнав это ощущение — в следующее мгновение земля под ней разверзлась и она провалилась вниз, только в этот раз рядом не было Рук Помощи, чтобы поймать ее.  
  
Девушка плавно приземлилась на плиты разрушенной комнаты Эшера, где состоялась ее финальная битва с Королем Гоблинов. Мимо проплывали обломки искореженных лестниц. Небо переливалось калейдоскопом красок.  
  
Раньше Сара не понимала, насколько опасным было ее противостояние с Королем Гоблинов, казавшееся тогда всего лишь игрой. Ей удалось победить только благодаря собственному упорству и тому, что Король, к его чести, сдержал слово. В противном случае, она бы расплатилась собственными мечтами.  
  
Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, Сара резко обернулась и увидела Джарета. Он был так красив: сияющие светлые волосы, тонкие черты лица, глаза разного цвета. Он улыбнулся ей — фантом из ее грез, дразнящий своим пронзительным взглядом, от которого сердце Сары начинало биться быстрее, а во рту становилось сухо.  
  
— Здравствуй, Сара.  
  
Девушка не шелохнулась и пристально взглянула на него.  
  
— Джарет, почему я здесь?  
  
Король Гоблинов одарил ее лукавой улыбкой.  
  
— У меня есть для тебя подарок, Сара.  
  
Сара вздернула подбородок, сверкнув глазами.  
  
— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.  
  
— Ты еще не видела, что я хочу предложить тебе. Не торопись отказываться, Сара. Возможно, ты передумаешь, — Джарет сделал пасс рукой, и в вихре магии рядом с ним материализовались часы. Сара узнала их — это были те же самые часы, которые он показывал ей в начале испытания, на холме.  
  
Они были вырезаны из темного дерева, на циферблате красовались цифры, выполненные в готическом стиле, которые, по мнению Сары, были как раз в духе Короля Гоблинов. Корпус был отделан золотом, и блестел в призрачном свете иного мира. Приглядевшись, Сара заметила, что на циферблате не хватало стрелок.  
  
Она в замешательстве нахмурилась.  
  
— Стрелок нет. Какая польза от часов, которые не показывают время?  
  
Джарет улыбнулся. Медленно обойдя Сару, он встал у нее за спиной. Его горячее дыхание щекотало ухо.  
  
— Это не обычные часы, Сара. Они очень-очень ценные.  
  
— И в чем ценность сломанных часов?  
  
Сара не стала оборачиваться. Здесь, во сне, она не боялась его — она уже доказала, что у него нет власти над ней.  
  
— Ах, часы не сломаны. Так и должно быть.  
  
— Не говори глупостей. Что еще могут делать часы, кроме как показывать время?  
  
Джарет отстранился от нее и подошел к часам. Рука, затянутая в перчатку, огладила золотые узоры, затем коснулась сияющей на белом диске циферблата черной цифры.  
  
— Часы не просто показывают время — они отмеряют его. Контролируют и направляют временной поток.  
  
— Так ты предлагаешь мне силу управлять временем? — Сара скрестила руки на груди, даже не попытавшись скрыть своего скептицизма. Она вспомнила, как он говорил, что «повернул время вспять» ради нее — тогда она тоже не поверила ему. Никто не мог контролировать время: оно шло своим чередом, независимо от чьих-либо прихотей.  
  
— Я предлагаю тебе сбросить оковы бренной жизни, — Джарет повернулся к ней, его глаза горели лихорадочным блеском. Он двинулся навстречу Саре, и казалось, что воздух искрится и переливается вокруг него — Эти часы воплощают собой безвременье.  
  
Сара недоверчиво нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду бессмертие?  
  
— Просто подумай об этом, Сара. Ты была бы вольна делать что хочешь так долго, как только пожелаешь. Перешагнешь рамки жалкой человеческой жизни, — Джарет протянул руку, но так и не коснулся ее лица. — Ты будешь жить вечно.  
  
Сара с подозрением взирала на Короля Гоблинов.  
  
— Если верить твоим словам, — Сара внимательно вгляделась в его лицо. — Но в чем подвох? — девушка начала кружить вокруг мужчины, как минутой ранее делал это он. Ей захотелось коснуться его мягкой льняной рубашки, она протянула руку, но в последний момент, передумав, отдернула. — Это очень щедрое предложение, Король Гоблинов. Ты, конечно, должен понять мои подозрения.  
  
Джарет обернулся, собираясь обнять Сару за плечи, но девушка быстро шагнула назад. Король Гоблинов ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я предлагаю тебе ту же сделку, что и раньше. Отдайся мне, — на этот раз Сара не отстранилась, позволив Джарету заправить выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. — Позволь мне властвовать над собой, и я дарую тебе вечную жизнь.  
  
Его предложение было заманчивым, но Сара знала, что за некоторые желания придется дорого заплатить.  
  
— Нет, никогда. Я уже говорила это раньше, и скажу еще раз: у тебя нет власти надо мной.  
  
Улыбка Джарета растаяла. Сквозь человеческие черты проступила истинная сущность древнего потустороннего существа.  
  
— Сара, не будь наивной. Подумай, что я предлагаю тебе.  
  
— Мне это не нужно, — упрямо возразила Сара. — Не знаю, почему ты так сильно хочешь властвовать надо мною, но я тебе этого не позволю.  
  
Сара отошла от часов. Предчувствие подсказывало, что здесь скрывался какой-то подвох, уловка. Лабиринт когда-то преподал ей очень ценный урок: если ты не можешь что-то увидеть, это вовсе не означает, что этого не существует.  
  
— Разве мое предложение не достаточно щедрое? — Джарет последовал за девушкой по каменному крошеву, умоляюще гладя на нее. — Я предлагаю тебе все, в обмен на согласие стать моей. Я более чем честен с тобой.  
  
— То, что ты так сильно этого хочешь — достаточный повод отказать тебе, — Сара закрыла уши, чтобы не слушать его чарующих слов, но те продолжали эхом звучать в ее мыслях. — Нет, нет и тысячу раз нет!  
  
Закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть его завораживающей красоты, Сара собралась с духом и ахнула, когда ее грубо схватили за запястья.  
  
Распахнув глаза, девушка встретилась с пылающим взором разных глаз.  
  
— Это еще не конец, — угрожающе пообещал Джарет. — Твоя воля сильна, это правда. Но когда-нибудь она иссякнет.  
  
Он улыбнулся и медленно наклонился к Саре, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо:  
  
— Я буду ждать, Сара.  
  
Король Гоблинов оттолкнул ее, и Сара провалилась в темноту. Сверху посыпались сверкающие хрустальные сферы, маня обещанием исполнения мечты. Подавив искушение протянуть руку и поймать один из кристаллов, Сара прижала руки к груди и зажмурилась.  
  
Она резко проснулась и села в кровати, тяжело дыша. Сердце бешено колотилось — Сара до сих пор чувствовала леденящее ощущение падения. За окном было темно; вокруг стояла пронзительная тишина. Сара глубоко дышала, стараясь успокоиться и вспомнить, что же ей приснилось.  
  
Но как бы она не пыталась удержать в памяти сон, тот стремительно выцветал, пока полностью не размылся, оставив после себя лишь тревожное предчувствие. Сара забыла и золотые часы без стрелок, и соблазнительное обещание Джарета.  
  
Единственным, что отпечаталось в памяти, были отголоски эха:  
  
 _Я буду властвовать над тобой._


End file.
